


兔兔二号

by charlotte_nana



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte_nana/pseuds/charlotte_nana





	兔兔二号

亚兽人的例行体检一直是花花最害怕的事情。特别是和高访结婚以后，每次到体检的日子，他都会钻进被窝死都不肯出来。高访好不容易把人从被窝里挖出来塞进车子带到了医院，结果花花抱着医院的门柱子，哭得一把鼻涕一把泪的。

高访头都大了，他站在花花身边，手里还拿着一个为了哄他才买的冰激凌：“花花，体检是必须的，而且你是兔子，要早点为以后生宝宝做准备。”

天地良心他花花也不是个胆小的人，他之所以在体检面前怂成一条狗，就是不想听到医生的那句“你们可以考虑考虑要孩子了”。

两人正僵持着，身边有一位大着肚子的亚兽人路过，身后还跟着五六只小老虎。花花看了看那个亚兽人和他身后的小老虎，又看了看高访，“哇”的一声哭得更凶了。

他闻味道就知道那个大着肚子的亚兽人是兔子啊!身后那几只小老虎根本就没满一岁啊！他才不要像那个亚兽人一样一生生一窝，一窝接一窝啊！饶了他吧他只是一只可怜的兔兔啊！

高访见这家伙哭得根本停不下来，也懒得再废话了，直接把人扛起来往医院里走，身边的护士看见了，笑着跟他打招呼：“小高总，这次花花还是不肯来啊。”

高访尴尬地笑了笑，真是，这家伙已经远近闻名了么该死的。

从医院回来以后，花花就说什么都不肯让高访碰了。高访倒是很耐心，在床头柜放了一杯草莓牛奶，柔声道：“花花啊，不喝草莓牛奶吗？你最喜欢的草莓牛奶啊，不喝吗？”

“不喝！你这个大猪蹄子！”花花撅着屁股把自己埋在被窝里，“走开啊！”

“花花，”高访伸手拍拍面前的一坨被子，“不喜欢宝宝吗？医生说我们可以生宝宝了哦？”

花花缩在被子里气得一抖一抖。死高访，臭高访，是什么不好偏偏是狼。他最讨厌的就是狼了，人家其他的犬科兽人都没那么多规矩，就狼族规矩一大堆。结婚那天家门口摆了一堆血淋淋的羔羊尸体也就算了，生宝宝之前还必须用兽形打上所谓的烙印。拜托这都21世纪了啊能不能不要再把那些老掉牙的部落教条当做人生信仰啊求求你们了！

狼狼的那个真的很大啊！

哭诉无用，花花最后还是被高访从被子里揪出来，抱在腿上亲。花花红着眼睛盯着高访看，他就想不明白了，当初知道高访是狼狼的时候，他到底是脑子出了什么毛病才会觉得狼狼很帅，然后不顾亲朋好友外加表哥的建议执意要嫁给这个变态狼狼的。根本不帅好吗！还没有隔壁的哈士奇帅！咬人还很痛，现在还想用兽型上他，简直是变态啊！

“花花，”高访叹口气，“不痛的，我跟你保证，嗯？”

花花摇头：“我才不信！我上次见过的！你走开不要亲我！”

高访拿起床头柜的草莓牛奶，递给花花。花花接过牛奶一小口一小口的喝，高访趁机将双手从花花的卫衣下面钻进去，抚摸他敏感的小肚肚。花花一杯牛奶喝完，耳朵和尾巴就已经不自觉地放了出来，尾巴一抖一抖，咬着嘴唇啜泣。

花花扶着高访的肩膀，卫衣早就被推到了腋窝下方，高访的双手正揉捏着他敏感的乳尖，花花的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往下掉，嘴里全是草莓味儿：“你又拿小牛奶骗我！”

高访笑着亲亲花花的嘴唇：“可是你每次都会喝我给你的小牛奶啊。”

草莓牛奶害死兔。

被高访扒掉卫衣推倒在床上的花花，发誓他此生最痛恨的食物就是草莓牛奶没有之一。但是高访每次抱他他都很舒服，再加上兔兔本来就是容易发情的生物，被他这么挑弄，花花整只兔都兴奋了起来，于是只好委屈巴巴道：“那你要轻一点，我怕痛的。”

得到允许的高访迅速扒光了自家的兔子，按在怀里就是一通亲：“真乖。”

花花欲哭无泪，但是在高访吻上来的时候，还是很主动的张开嘴巴，抱住他的脖子，任由高访将沾了润滑油的手指刺入自己的身体。

兽形不比人形，扩张时，高访头一次用了四根手指，花花也是头一次感受到那种几乎被撕裂的恐惧，哭着求高访饶了他。高访叹了口气，心里心疼花花一会儿怕是要更痛，低头轻轻吻掉花花眼角的泪，尾巴一甩，就在花花面前变成一只威风凛凛的白狼。花花一下子看呆了，连哭都顾不上哭，盯着高访看了许久，硬生生打了个嗝出来。

“狼狼... ...”花花伸手捏了捏高访的狼耳朵，“你好帅啊... ...”

高访甩了甩尾巴，拿脑袋拱了拱花花。花花鼻尖哭得红红的，抱着高访的狼脑袋，把脸埋在高访脖子处最柔软的毛那里蹭来蹭去。高访的兽形和普通狼不太一样，他的兽形比一般的狼或者是狼种兽人大得多，导致一堆狼种兽人天天跟在他屁股后面喊族长。虽然花花对狼之间奇妙的种族地位不是很理解，但是一位自称是女仆发誓要为高访付出一生的狼妹子说的真对。

他的狼狼，简直帅爆了。

被高访拿脑袋拱了半天之后，花花终于吸吸鼻子，不情不愿地从床上爬起来，换成跪趴的姿势。他刚刚趴好，就感觉到背上痒痒的，高访的脑袋凑过来，伸出粗糙的舌头舔了舔花花的下颚。花花伸出一只手盖在高访踩在自己身侧的爪子上，刚刚吸了一口气，就感觉到后穴上抵了一个火热的东西。

变成狼之后的高访，肉棒也变得很大。结婚那天花花就亲眼见过了，那绝对不是能轻易吞到身体里的尺码。于是花花闭上眼睛，紧紧抿着嘴唇，奶茶色的小尾巴一抖一抖，蹭着高访腹部的毛。高访在花花脖颈处嗅了嗅，从喉咙里发出野兽的低吼声，张口咬住花花后脖颈的软肉，粗大的肉棒一下子破开花花的身体。

“啊！”花花的眼泪一下子滴在枕头上，“痛，好痛,呜呜——好痛... ...”

先前花花哭得厉害，高访连扩张都没来得及好好做完，如今只是挤进去一个前端，花花就已经痛得大哭。高访知道花花怕痛，也不太敢轻举妄动，只是缓缓抽出一点点，再一点点捅进去，等到花花因为疼痛哭出声的时候，再抽出一点点，然后在捅进去一点点。花花穴口痛得厉害，可是发了情的身体却难受得慌，只想让高访像平时那样狠狠操进来，然后射满他的肚子才好。于是花花抽了抽鼻子，奶着嗓子道：“全都进来吧，这样，这样太痛了。”

高访凉凉的鼻尖在花花的脸侧蹭了蹭，再度张开嘴狠狠咬住花花的后脖颈，腰往下一沉，粗大的肉棒就一下次全都刺进花花身体里。花花痛得浑身都在抖，张着嘴巴却发不出一点声音，只能急促地吸着鼻子，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往下掉。高访轻轻拔出一点，立刻感觉到有一股温热的液体浇在火热的肉棒上，他知道，这是发情时候的亚兽人为了保护身体不被兽人的肉棒伤到而分泌出来的东西。有了这些东西，高访就肆无忌惮地抽插起来。

痛感还没完全下去，就被肉棒摩擦敏感点带来的快乐就从小腹冲向全身。花花的尾巴一抖一抖，脚趾紧紧蜷缩着，一只手盖在小腹上，高访操进来时，他能感受到小腹上居然被顶出一小块凸起。花花惊得大哭：“狼狼，唔，狼狼... ...呜呜，不要了，肚皮要被顶穿了！狼狼... ...”

可是任花花怎么哭，高访的速度都丝毫不减。花花挣扎着想往前爬，却被高访叼住后脖颈按回来，用一击深顶操得花花只能抖着尾巴哭叫。恐惧和快感层层叠叠包裹着花花，他用一只手护着肚皮，肉棒一下下顶弄着他的肉穴，膝盖蹭在被褥上，磨得有些痛。

“狼狼，狼狼......嘶，狼狼... ...”花花趴在床上撅着屁股，“嗯，嗯... ...狼狼，轻一点，轻一点... ...”

高访好像彻底变成了一匹狼似得，花花叫了他好多次，他都没有搭理。花花鼻尖全是狼的味道，兔子最害怕这种味道，于是就算委屈，花花也只能乖乖呆在狼狼身下，肉穴含着高访粗大的肉棒，穴肉一下下吸着那根火热的大家伙，身前的肉茎也滴下透明的粘液。

花花闭着眼，两只手抓住高访的爪子，嘴巴里不停哼唧着什么，房间里全是令人面红耳赤的“咕啾咕啾”的声音。

过了好一会儿，花花才睁开眼睛，摆动着腰部，迎合起高访的顶弄来：“狼狼，狼狼，我想射了，你再快一点... ...”

得了他的小指令，先前都在隐忍的高访彻底不再温柔，喉咙里发出一声狼啸，爪子踩在花花的背上，肉棒一下子狠狠捣进去，花花一下子爽得惊叫出声。

花花流着泪，身上慢慢散发出香气来，他被操得一句完整的话都说不出来，来不及吞下去的口水顺着唇角一点点滴下来，滴在枕头上，晕成一滩： “啊，啊... ...狼狼，呜呜，好舒服... ...呃，狼狼，狼狼... ...”

他舒服得浑身发软，腰塌下去，只有肉穴还死死绞着粗大的肉棒，非要高访射进来不可。高访的喉咙里不停发出低吼声，终于在花花哭着射出来之后，兽类滚烫的精液也全都灌进花花的肚子里。

犬科动物不射完，肉棒就拔不出来。花花第一次被滚烫的精液灌满，脑袋晕晕乎乎，只觉得肚皮几乎要被精液撑得鼓起来。他只管拿肉穴吮吸讨好着那根带给他欢愉的肉棒，连高访什么时候变回人形又插进来射了他一肚子都不知道。

第二天早晨，花花又被高访从被窝里挖出来，眼睛都困得睁不开就被高访喂下了一杯凉凉的草莓牛奶。花花照常把胳膊搭在高访肩上等着高访把自己抱去卫生间洗漱，却一下子被肚子里异样的感觉惊醒。

花花瞪大了眼睛，看着微微鼓起来的小肚子，小心翼翼爬到床边下了床，立刻就感觉到有什么从后穴里流出来，顺着大腿滴到地板上。

花花看了看地上的液体，又抬头看了看高访，气到大哭。

“你这个变态！你居然真的射了我一肚子！你居然还不给我清理！”

高访把人抱到浴室，拉开花花的双腿再一次顶进去：“唔，那就做完这一次再帮你清理。”

“你这条臭狗！滚啊！”


End file.
